Revelation
by Sasuke91
Summary: Hihi a vous de lire ... ONE SHOT , rewiew S.V.P


**REVELATION **

**Auteur : Sasuke91**

Résumé : HIHI A VOUS DE LIRE ! ONE SHOT

Genre : Romance Yoh Anna

Disclaimer : Les personnages de shaman king sont la **propriété exclusive de Hiroyuki Takei !**

N.D.A : Inspiré d'une FF HP ( même largement copié je l'avoue ) c'est un Ron X Hermione , A LIRE D URGENCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! Ils on 16/17 ans , ça se passe après le shaman fight , et ( mon chérie ! ) Hao est en vie ! ( tant mieux pour le girls )

Maintenant l'histoire :

Le soleil était à son plus haut point ce midi de juin dans l'auberge de Yoh et Anna . L'EXTRA entrainement de Anna étant términé… pour l'instant … Yoh . Alors , il s'était rendue seule sans Amidamaru , a la colline sacré pour ruminer ses sentiments en son for intérieur. Hao arriva silencieusement , dans un simple fruissement de cape , puis s'assit près de son jumeau . Il le regarda un instant, puis Yoh réagit enfin à sa présence :

- Quoi ?  
- Tu fais quoi ? demanda Hao , un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

Yoh se leva et se leva s'assit sur la tombe d'amidamaru , le regard dans le vide …

- Ca ne te concerne pas …  
- Tu penses encore à elle ?

Le jeune garçon se retourna et observa son frère avec étonnement :

- De qui tu parles ?  
- A ton avis ?

Hmm... Son avis ? Non, il n'avait pas vraiment d'avis sur la question. En fait, il savait pertinemment qui était _"elle"_, mais il refusait de se dire que son frère était au courant de ses sentiments pour _elle_, et admettre cette faiblesse du coeur lui était insupportable. Il continua de fixer la ville … Son cœur manqua un battement , _"elle" ,_ elle venait sûrement d'exorciser une maison ou autre et rentrait à l'auberge …

- Oui, je parle bien d'elle.

Yoh se retourna vivement : Hao se trouvait à peine quelques centimètres de lui , et tout comme lui, il observait Anna Kyouyama marchez rapidement vers l'auberge ….

- De _quoi_ tu parles ? demanda Yoh , agressif, peut-être malgré lui.  
- Je parle de ce qui saute aux yeux de tout le monde, sauf d'elle, et de ce que tu n'es pas fichu d'assumer. Tu as seize ans, Yoh , bientôt dix-sept, il serait peut-être temps d'arrêter de te voiler la face et d'aller lui parler. Fais ce que tu n'as pas osé faire pendant ces 3 dernières années : lui avouer tes sentiments.  
- Mes sentiments ?

Yoh éclata d'un rire forcé.

- Laisse-moi rire, poursuivit-il une fois calmé, je n'ai jamais rien ressenti pour Anna . Nous sommes des amis, peut être que nous sommes fiancé mais nous somme que de simple amis , et crois-moi, je ne la supporterais pas en tant que petite amie... c'est déjà dur de la supporter tous les jours.

Hao croisa les bras et regarda son frère d'un air réprobateur.

- Tu vois, dit-il en secouant la tête d'un air las, tu te caches derrière cette pseudo in-intéressement , en la traitant simplement comme une amie , de faire semblant de ne pas t'inquiéter pour elle , mais la vérité, c'est que tu n'as jamais été capable de faire une introspection et de te demander ce que tu ressens vraiment pour cette fille. Mais je te demande une chose Yoh , réfléchis bien, et vas chercher au plus profond de ton coeur : ne sont-ce pas les sentiments les mieux cachés qui sont les plus révélateurs de ce qu'on ressent _vraiment_ ? Cette pseudo attitude cache tes sentiments, mais ils sont là, et tu auras beau lutter, tu ne pourras rien faire pour les empêcher d'être en toi... à moins de réagir et d'arrêter de te voiler la face, comme je te le disais.

  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends Hao ? Tu m'as jamais parlé comme ça... - Je commence simplement à en avoir marre, car j'ai l'impression que ces fameux sentiments sont en train de te bouffer de l'intérieur. Depuis des semaines, ton état va en empirant : tu répete chaque jours les même geste qu'elle t'ordonne de faire , tu ne fais plus de progrès , tu passe ton temps à vagabonder dans tes pensées, alors qu'avant tu passait énormément de temps avec Manta , Amidamaru et Anna ... Mais là... je ne te reconnais plus, et quelque chose me dit que si tu n'interviens pas avant cet été, tu vas aller encore plus mal quand on s'affrontera encore une fois . 

Yoh retourna s'asseoir dans l'herbe : il en avait assez de ce discours. Toute l'année, Manta et Amidamaru l'avait poussé à aller vers Anna , même s'il ne l'avait jamais véritablement fait de manière aussi explicite que Hao venait de le faire, et Yoh n'avait pas envie de supporter une seconde de plus le discours de son jumeau . Celui-ci vint s'asseoir a la même place qu elle avait prise quelques minutes auparavant, puis elle prit la main de Yoh et lui dit, plus calmement :

- Ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça à dire. _Je t'aime, Anna …_

Yohne tint plus : il se leva brusquement et hurla à son frère :

- Mais enfin c'est du délire ! Je n'ai _jamais_ aimé Anna ! JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUX D'ELLE ! Quand est-ce que vous allez vous mettre ça dans la tête ?!!

Hao se leva et se retourna , comme près a s'en allez , vexer … Yoh se calma. Un silence quasi-complet s'installa dans le cimetière , simplement troublé par la respiration haletante de Yoh Asakura ..

- Je suis désolé, murmura ce dernier .  
- Quand je te dis que tu n'es plus le même... répliqua Hao , sans le regarder.  
- Ca n'est pas ce que tu crois... Ca n'a rien à voir avec Anna .  
- Alors il est où, le problème ?

Yoh s'apprêta à répliquer quelque chose, mais réalisant qu'il n'avait en fait rien à dire, il s'interrompit et laissa un nouveau silence l'installer. Il détestait ce genre de situations, il détestait ce genre de discussions, il se détestait lui-même... Il savait pertinemment que Hao avait raison, il savait quelle était la nature de ses sentiments vis-à-vis d'Anna , mais les lui avouer serait une chose terrible : comment faire part de sentiments d'amour à une personne alors qu'on est constamment a la rejeté et a la dénigré ?

Il n'y avait sans doute pas situation plus compliquée ni ambiguë. Pourquoi tout avait toujours été aussi compliqué entre les deux jeunes gens ? Sans doute reposait là l'origine de leur relation si particulière, et sans doute reposaient par la même occasion à cette particularité les sentiments que Yoh avait à l'égard d'Anna . Mais il n'avait jamais été amoureux, il ne savait pas vraiment s'il l'était, en fait.

Il n'avait aucun point de comparaison. Tout ce dont il était conscient, c'était de la particularité de sa relation avec la jeune fille, mais en dehors de ça, il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé de questions... sauf depuis quelques semaines, sauf depuis que Hao avait remarqué son si soudain changement de comportement. En effet, depuis quelques semaines, il s'était pris à rêver de plus en plus une relation allant plus loin avec Anna , une relation qui mettait véritablement en jeu leurs deux corps, une relation _physique_, qui dépassait largement la frontière entre amitié et amour. Il ressentait quelque chose de _physique_ pour Anna , oui, c'était le mot.

Il en oubliait sa condition de shaman , tous les tourments de la vie quotidienne , ne passant son temps qu'a rêver a cela …

Hao se retourna pour faire face a son frère et lui dit :

- Je part , sa me déprime de voir que tu accepte même pas la vérit

Il marcha en direction de Spirit Of Fire , assis quelque mètres plus bas .

- Attends ! Hao !

Il se retourna.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il , l'air tourmenté.

  
  
- Comment tu as réussi à voir juste ? l'interrogea son frère, rougissant. - Ca crève les yeux, Yoh . Ca a crevé les yeux de tout le monde ... Tes soit disant amis en parlent régulièrement .. 

Yoh crut rêver : quoi ? Tout le monde était conscient de ce qu'il ressentait pour sa fiancée ?

- Et Anna ...? demanda-t-il, réalisant soudain la portée de ce que disait son jumeau

- Rassure-toi, elle est aussi aveugle que toi...

Yoh soupira, puis vit Hao reprendre :

- Aussi aveuglément amoureuse que toi...

  
  
- Pardon ? demanda Yoh , tentant de masquer le sourire qui s'affichait sur ses lèvres. - Ne fais pas comme si de rien n'était. Toi aussi tu l'as très bien remarqué, et je suis sûre qu'elle aussi, au fond, sait que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Parle-lui, Yoh , ce n'est certainement pas à elle de faire le premier pas. 

Hao fit un clin d'oeil à son frère, puis partit en sautillant vers son SOF

Yoh se rassit contre un arbre , observant les feuille bougées au gré du vent .

Il ferma la bouche et replongea au coeur de ses pensées : son air sombre envahit à nouveau son visage.

Oui, il allait tout dire à Anna... mais _comment_ lui dire ?

Il partit en direction de sa maison , où il comptait bien rejoindre cette jeune fillle qu'il aimait depuis tant d'année . A chaque pas, son rythme cardiaque accélérait encore un peu, et son stress n'allait qu'en augmentant. Comment allait-il pouvoir lui avouer ce qui agitait son coeur depuis tant d'années ?

Il avançait à présent tellement lentement qu'il faisait presque du sur-place. Il n'avait pas envie d'arriver à l'endroit où il allait être contraint de tout dire. Mais après tout, était-il vraiment obligé de tout lui dire ? Ne pouvait-il pas simplement l'embrasser innocemment ? Il sourit à cette idée : oui, c'était tellement plus spontané et plus beau que des mots. Seulement, aussitôt, la perspective du regard assassin et de la force avec la quelle Anna pourrait le frapper lui donna des frissons qui parcoururent tout son corps, et il abandonna aussitôt l'idée de ne rien lui dire.

De plus, ne pas lui demander "son avis" serait une forme de viol, un vol pur et simple de son intimité, car... et si elle était dans le même cas que lui, et si elle n'avait _jamais_ embrassé un garçon ? Le premier baiser était une chose sacrée, et il devait l'être d'autant plus pour Anna qui était une fille qui avait de nombreuses valeur , alors le premier baiser devait être encore plus important pour elle que pour une autre fille. Non, c'était définitivement une mauvaise idée d'arriver en l'embrassant, sans dire le moindre mot.

Mais dans ce cas, parler, il le voulait bien, mais que dire ? Et surtout, _comment_ le dire ? Yoh n'avait jamais été très doué, il n'avait aucun tact, et il sentait qu'il n'arriverait pas à s'exprimer, et il finirait par se disputer avec Anna qui finirais par doublez son entraînement et le frappez C'était toujours comme ça... Chaque fois qu'il avait essayé de lui faire un compliment, elle croyait qu'il se moquait d'elle et finissait par le frappez assez violemment ..

Il fallait qu'il parvienne à se forger un discours complet dans sa tête, qu'il parvienne à le mémoriser et à s'assurer qu'anna ne pouvait pas le prendre mal. Il réfléchit, réfléchit, réfléchit encore ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, le temps d'arriver jusqu'à la porte de la maison .

Il n'était à présent plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres de la pièce où était installée la magnifique Anna , et il n'avait toujours pas la moindre inspiration par rapport à ce qu'il devait lui dire. Bon, finalement, il y irait de l'instinct : en amour, il n'y avait rien de mieux que la spontanéité. Mais lorsqu'il s'installa à côté d'Anna , par terre , il se mit à trembler comme une feuille et perdit tous ses moyens : non, c'était trop dur. Il se releva brusquement et observa le mur , dos à Hermione. Il l'entendit cependant demander :

- Yoh ça va ?  
- D'après toi ? aboya t-il .

Elle se leva et le frappa puis se rassit et recommença a regardez son feuilleton insipide …C'était déjà _très_ mal parti. _Calme-toi_, s'ordonna-t-il, sans véritable grand succès.

- Surveille tes paroles et la façon avec laquelle tu les dit ! s'énerva Anna

Bon, il fallait _impérativement_ qu'il se calme.

- Je venais juste pour... bafouilla Yoh , au paroxysme de la panique. Je venais juste pour te dire quelque chose d'imp-... d'important.  
- Je t'écoute, dit Anna , visiblement énerv par les premières remarques de son ami.

Bien, il fallait rattraper la situation avant de se lancer véritablement dans la déclaration à proprement parler.

- Je... hum... euh... en fait... par où commencer ?... hmm...

Il vit les doigts d'Anna s'agiter et se crispez : c'était un premier signe d'agacement. Il fallait absolument rattraper cette situation, qui commençait à tourner franchement au vinaigre. Yoh se tut, espérant que le silence l'aiderait à se concentrer à avouer ce qu'il ressentait véritablement pour elle.

- Bon, abrège, j'ai pas que ça à faire ! s'exclama Anna , visiblement agacée.  
- Désolé... c'est juste que... je...

Yoh baissa les yeux . Il se retourna et osa affronter son regard pour la première fois depuis qu'il se trouvait ici : il brillait. Sans doute était-ce l'effet de la lumière assez violente de la lampe qui se reflétait dans ses magnifiques yeux, mais il avait l'impression de percevoir en eux une lueur d'inquiétude.

- Yoh , demanda-t-elle sur un ton soudain plus calme, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?  
- Non, non, tout va bien, c'est juste que...

Nouveau silence. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi fallait-il que les mots s'échappent de son esprit à cet instant ?

- C'est juste que quoi ? demanda Anna , perplexe.  
- Euh... enfin...  
- Bon, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe à la fin ? s'impatienta Anna dont l'agacement semblait revenir au galop .

Yoh souffla et inspira profondément.

- Je... je...

Il regarda ses mains : il tremblait véritablement comme une feuille. Rester une seconde de plus debout l'aurait littéralement fait basculer en avant, c'est pourquoi il décida de s'asseoir à nouveau à côté d'anna. Mais le simple fait de la sentir encore plus proche de lui le faisait vaciller : il se releva donc aussi sec.

- Je voulais juste te dire que...

Deux simples mots : Je t'aime. Hao l'avait dit tout à l'heure : ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça...

- ...qu'il n'y a plus rien a mangez pour ce soir …

Yoh ferma les yeux : non, il était très loin de ce qu'il était venu lui dire à l'origine.

- C'est tout ? demanda Anna sur un ton hautain et sec . C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ? Et bien, il t'en aura fallu du temps...

Elle se leva et partit en marchant lentement en direction de la cuisine , sans doute pour vérifier si ce qu'il disait était vrai, et auquel cas, envoyer Manta et Yoh faire des courses . Mais Anna Kyouyama n'était pas stupide, elle avait forcément conscience que ceci n'était qu'un piètre mensonge : elle ne laissait jamais la cuisine sans provision , elle avait horreur d'attendre un repas , ce qui était compréhensible, d'autant plus qu'elle était extrêmement exigeante sur l'heure de ses repas ...

Mais alors, pourquoi était-elle allée vérifier si elle avait conscience que les placard devait regorgé de bonne chose ? Et puis, si elle avait encore un doute, elle se rendrait compte dès son arrivée dans la cuisine que Yoh lui avait menti, et là, elle reviendrait en quatrième vitesse et le rejoindrait à cet endroit précis où elle l'avait laissé pour lui hurler dessus et le frappez , sans doute parce qu'il lui aurait fais loupé un partie importante de son feuilleton . Il fallait qu'il s'en aille. Il alla donc dans le jardin ,guettant les bruit significatif de la réaction d'anna

Quelques minutes plus tard, cela ne manqua pas : elle revint, et elle semblait franchement furieuse. Yoh sentit alors une main dans son dos. Il sursauta et se retourna brusquement : c'étais Hao .

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il sur un ton réprobateur.  
- En quoi ça te regarde ? aboya Yoh   
- Tu ne lui as toujours pas dit ?

Yoh baissa les yeux et soupira.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, dit-il calmement.  
- Tu vois, tout à l'heure, je vous voyais parler tous les deux, et j'avais comme un fol espoir que tu étais en train de lui avouer tes sentiments. Mais j'ai vite déchanté quand je l'ai vue partir : ce n'est pas le genre d'Anna de te laisser en plan alors que tu viens de lui avouer ce que tu ressentais pour elle. En fait, ce n'est le genre de personne, pas même la plus timide des jeunes filles...  
- Tu m'espionnes, maintenant ? demanda Yoh , énervé.  
- Je me trouvais juste dans les parages . Prends-le comme tu veux, mais si tu continues à te voiler la face comme tu le fais...  
- JE NE ME VOILE PAS LA FACE ! s'écria Yoh , au comble de l'énervement.

Certain passant qui les voyait depuis la route et qui l'avait entendue se retournèrent et le dévisagèrent …

- Quoi ? Vous voulez ma photo ? aboya-t-il à l'intention des quelques curieux aux regards amusés, ce qu'il ne supportait pas, d'autant plus que la situation n'avait rien, mais alors _rien_ d'amusant.

Hao le regarda, semblant affligée par cette situation.

- Bon, tu es conscient de tes sentiments pour elle, c'est déjà une étape de passée. Sauf qu'à mon avis, cette étape est passée depuis très longtemps, parce que, si tu n'oses pas le dire à qui que ce soit, je pense que tu sais depuis longtemps que tu l'aimes vraiment. Et c'est normal, parce qu'Anna est une fille formidable. Et toi, tu es un garçon formidable, un peu bêta parfois, très borné, mais formidable quand même... et quand tu lui auras enfin avoué ce que tu ressens pour elle, vous formerez un couple tout aussi formidable que vous l'êtes, vous deux.

- Qui t'a dit que je comptais lui avouer mes sentiments ? fit Yoh , d'un ton supérieur. - Oh, alors tu ne comptes pas lui avouer, et rester malheureux et frustré toute ta vie, te comporter comme un gamin de huit ans alors que tu en as seize ? Il serait peut-être temps pour toi de grandir et de prendre conscience qu'il y a autre chose dans la vie que la music et al sieste . Il y a _l'Amour_. Tu as la chance d'avoir trouvé le tien, et tu n'es même pas fichu d'en profiter. 

Silence. Il avait tapé là où ça fait mal . Yoh regarda Hao , puis voyant qu'il semblait prendre garde à quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière lui, il se retourna , Anna venait de changez de chaine . Il se tourna à nouveau vers son frère , qui le regardait à présent avec un sourire dangereux :

- Alors, tu y vas ? demanda-t-il, avec ce même sourire qui inquiétait Yoh

- Non... pas maintenant... répliqua-t-il la voix franchement inquiète, cette fois-ci.  
- Bon, alors puisqu'il faut employer les grands moyens, je vais le faire. Si tu ne vas pas lui parler, j'y vais moi-même Yoh , et je peux te jurer que tu le regretteras. Ne pas faire sa déclaration à son premier amour, quand même... - Tu n'oseras jamais, répondit Yoh , sa conviction tout de même limitée. 

Il vit alors Yoh marcher en direction du salon où était installée sa dulcinée. Il tenta de le retenir par le bras, mais c'était trop tard : il était trop loin, et lui courir après aurait été trop peu discret, Anna se serait doutée que quelque chose se passait, d'autant plus par rapport à son comportement de tout à l'heure. Mais il ne pouvait quand même pas laisser son frère jumeau déclarer les sentiments que _lui_ ressentait à l'égard de sa fianc ? Non, il était temps pour Yoh Asakura de prendre ses responsabilités. Il se mit donc à courir aussi vite qu'il pouvait après Hao ( qui n'étais pas bien loin ), puis il parvint enfin à l'arrêter.

- Attends, Hao ! s'exclama-t-il, essoufflé.  
- Tu t'es décidé ?  
- T'as gagné, enragea-t-il.

Hao lui offrit son plus beau sourire satisfait.

- Bonne chance, Ototo . Fais-la tomber comme une mouche.

Yoh lui fit une grimace telle que lui seul savait les maîtriser, puis il s'avança doucement vers anna, le coeur battant, comme un condamné à mort s'approcherait de la guillotine. Un pas. Deux pas. Trois pas. Yoh les comptait, tant la pression était à son comble en son for intérieur. Puis il arriva à proximité d'anna et elle le remarqua puisqu'il gênait sa vue sur la télé . Elle leva les yeux vers lui d'un air mécontent et lui dit :

- Tu m'as menti. Tu peux me dire quel est le problème ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton sévère.

Yoh s'installa sur en face d'elle prit son courage à deux mains et prit l'une de celles d'Anna . Celle-ci parut franchement surprise du comportement soudainement si doux de Yoh : il était en train de lui caresser sa main gauche.

- Anna , ce que je voulais te dire tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas ça du tout... Je... je suis pas doué pour ça mais Hao m'a forcé...

Quel tact. Yoh avait des progrès à faire, niveau déclarations amoureuses.

- _Je t'aime, Anna …_

Anna le regarda, l'air perplexe. Elle ne semblait pas du tout réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. A ce moment précis, Yoh n'avait qu'une envie : s'enfuir en courant et allez se changez les idées , et oubliez ses soucis .. Anna en faisant partie .... Pas dans le sens où elle représentait un souci, c'était surtout le fait qu'elle lui faisait prendre conscience qu'il était un parfait idiot absolument incapable d'assumer ce qu'il ressent et de le dévoiler à la personne concernée.

Et surtout, le fait qu'elle était tellement intelligente... Comment une fille aussi intelligente, et aussi charmante, qui avait su s'attirer les faveurs de SON CELEBRE FRERE , shaman excrément puissant et qui pouvait par conséquent s'attirer les faveurs de n'importe quel autre garçon/shaman , s'intéresserait à un médiocre shaman stupide et sans intérêt, comme l'était Yoh Asaura ( **médiocre **? C'est moi qui est laissé ce mot là ? ) ? C'était absolument surréaliste... Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'aller tout lui dire ainsi ? Et avec une telle soudaineté...

- Excuse-moi, s'exclama-t-il soudain, puis il partit en courant.

Tout en traversant le parc, il croisa le regard soucieux de Hao , en un éclair, il comprit que tout ne s'était pas du tout passé comme prévu, et que Anna ne s'intéresserait jamais à lui. Il courut sans savoir où il allait vraiment , le coeur battant comme jamais, puis arriva près d'un lac …

Lorsqu'il eut vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne, il alla s'écrouler par terre , sans même véritablement réaliser que des larmes commençaient à rouler sur ses joues. Il continua à pleurer comme ça, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi : après tout, cette déclaration l'avait en quelque sorte soulagé d'un poids.

Mais au fond de lui, il avait espéré une réaction d'Anna, il avait imaginé cette scène tellement de fois, et il l'avait imaginée tellement plus belle... Il avait rêvé à maintes reprises qu'ils se trouvaient ensemble, seuls , qu'il lui récitait un poème de sa composition, et qui plus est totalement improvisé, et qu'elle tombait totalement sous le charme. Là, elle se levait, se jetait dans ses bras, une magnifique musique douce démarrait, et tous deux dansaient jusqu'au bout de la nuit, dans une harmonie complète.

Mais la réalité était toute autre, le destin avait décidé que la déclaration devait se dérouler catastrophiquement mal. Pourquoi perdait-il toujours tous ses moyens dès qu'il s'agissait d'amour, et plus particulièrement dès qu'il s'agissait de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Anna Kyouyama ?

Soudain, Yoh entendit des bruit de pas . Il essuya très rapidement ses larmes, se regarda rapidement dans le reflet de l'eau pour voir si ses yeux n'étaient pas trop rouges, malheureusement, ils l'étaient, et particulièrement intensément. Le shaman soupira et se retourna. Lorsqu'il vit le visage de la personne qui se trouvait face à lui, il crut sentir son coeur exploser. Etait-il mort ? Non, et Anna se trouvait bien face à lui. Elle fit quelques pas et se retrouva à pas plus de deux mètres de lui.

- Tu as les yeux rouges... tu as pleuré ?

Yoh renifla.

- Ca ? Oh non, ça doit être... de simples allergies... tu sais, avec le pollen, les graminées, tout ça...

Anna sourit discrètement. Yoh se sentit ridicule : pleurer devant une fille, il n'y avait pas plus humiliant, plus particulièrement quand c'était devant une fille à qui on venait de mettre à nu son coeur. Mais elle, elle ne considérait pas cette situation comme ridicule, au contraire, elle semblait trouver le jeune homme plus attendrissant encore.

- Je suis très flattée, Yoh .

Le concerné se leva les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il, l'air soudainement plus joyeux.  
- Bien sûr que c'est vrai. Pour tout te dire, j'attendais ce moment depuis très longtemps. Lâcha-t-elle rapidement  
- Waouh... Ca, pour une surprise.

Yoh n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : il n'avait pas cessé de remuer ses sentiments pendant des semaines, et en une phrase, une simple phrase prononcée par l'élue de son coeur, il avait tout oublié, oublié tous ses tourments et ses doutes.

Anna s'approcha de lui et laissa ses mains se joindre autour du cou de Yoh . Il sentit des frissons l'envahir et parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Que devait-il faire, à présent ? Il tremblait... Non, finalement, tout n'allait sûrement pas se résoudre en une phrase. Il était terriblement maladroit. Mais il décida de lutter contre ce bouillonnement qui le tiraillait au fin fond de son coeur, il prit son courage à deux mains et posa lui-même ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille.

Elle sembla ressentir la même chose que lui lorsqu'il avait ressenti le premier contact physique avec Anna . Elle se rapprocha de son corps : ils étaient à présent collés l'un contre l'autre. Il sentit sa tête se poser contre son coeur, qui se mit à battre de plus belle. Pouvait-elle sentir les battements de son coeur à travers sa cage thoracique ? Peut-être... En fait, cela ne le dérangeait plus tellement.

Le plus embarrassant était passé. Peut-être pas. Anna leva la tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Yoh . Un véritable éclair électrique le fit comme sursauter : waouh, il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Mais il fit tout pour que ce sursaut ne se remarque pas, et que pour leur étreinte dure le plus longtemps possible : cette scène, jamais il ne l'avait rêvée de cette manière...

Il avait rêvé des tonnes de fois la déclaration idéale, mais le premier baiser, non, il était impossible de rêver une telle magie, une telle sensation. C'était absolument incomparable, seule la réalité était capable de fournir de telles sensations : son imagination était incapable de penser de telles choses. Il décida qu'il était alors temps de prouver qu'il était un homme, qu'il était capable de prendre, lui aussi, des initiatives. Il laissa alors sa langue se glisser lentement entre ses lèvres et se frayer un chemin entre celles de la jeune femme qu'il aimait. Celle-ci se laissa faire, ce qui incita Yoh à aller plus loin. Il se permit donc une totale liberté : c'était de mieux en mieux, c'étais absolument incroyable. Il ne se contrôlait plus le moins du monde. Il serra Hermione encore plus fort dans ses bras .

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils étaient littéralement épuisés. Tant d'excitations en si peu de temps. Le silence s'installa, mais c'était un silence largement moins pesant que celui que Yoh avait connu avec Hao quelques instants auparavant : ce silence était le silence de la liberté, régulièrement interrompu par les soupirs du shaman et de l'itako , qui tentaient de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Yoh .

* * *

GO REWIEW !


End file.
